Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-8p + 7}{2p - 10} \div 8$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{-8p + 7}{2p - 10} \times \dfrac{1}{8}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(-8p + 7) \times 1} {(2p - 10) \times 8}$ $y = \dfrac{-8p + 7}{16p - 80}$